Tissues and Italian Wine
by Ali Camille
Summary: Lovino is always there for his little brother to pick up the pieces, even though his feelings are mixed up and oh-so confusing. Will Feliciano's fight with Germany help him finally confront his emotions? Fluffy Itacest one-shot request from deviantArt. Rated T because I'm paranoid even though it's light kissing. It's technically incest... so...


Lovino wasn't sure what to do with his evening. It had been about a month since his longtime boyfriend, Antonio, had broken up with him. He hadn't quite gotten over the abrupt break up yet, and things hadn't been made better by the impromptu World Conference a day before. The poor Southern Italian had been seated directly across from the Spaniard and his new boyfriend, the Wine Basta- er, Francis, suffering through all the useless, uncalled for flirting. Needless to say, Lovi was not at his happiest. _At least Feli's not here,_ he thought to himself with a sigh.

Things were getting a little more… stressful for Romano. Being around his brother was getting harder than it used to be. It wasn't because lovable little Feliciano was annoying (though he was on occasion) or anything of that sort. No, it was for a completely different reason. Lately, the North of Italy was having a strange effect on his older brother. Lovino couldn't remain near Feliciano for too long, or else, he became inexplicably flustered, and acted a bit like he did while he was with Antonio. It goes without saying that one shouldn't have these feelings while around a sibling, which was yet another reason Romano was less than relaxed.

Rain began hammering down just as Lovino sat down in front of the television with a large glass of fine Italian wine. He sighed. _Perfect, what a great way to end the evening…_ The sour nation was roused from his thoughts when a loud crash echoed from outside through the beating of the rain. Lovi looked around, not sure what could be out and about at this hour, let alone in the growing storm. The sound of the door being unlocked soon caught his attention. Rising, Lovino slowly approached the front entrance, and was about to say something when the door slammed open, a very wet, very upset Feliciano Vargas ran in. He crashed into his older brother, hugging him tightly while crying very hard. Lovino froze, unsure about how to proceed.

"O-oi, what's the matter?" the Southern Italian finally stuttered out. His younger brother continued to cry, and was trying to form a simple sentence, but was failing dramatically. Lovi sighed and gently hugged Feliciano back, patting his brother's back lightly, trying to contain the bright blush that was quickly covering his own face. He moved to the living room, which was hard with a completely distraught nation clinging to your side, and sat on the couch. Feli's tears didn't cease, and he curled into the warmth of Lovino's side.

After about twenty minutes of soft hugs and what had to be _a hundred tissues, dammit, _the youngest Vargas was no longer crying. Well, not as hard as before, that is. He was still sniffling, an occasional tear slipping down his cheek, and Lovino still had no clue why he was crying so hard in the first place.

"Okay, now that you aren't crying like a little kid," he said with mock annoyance, "Is there any reason you just showed up in tears? I thought you were staying over at the Potato Bastard's place."

Something must have happened over there, for a fresh batch of tears sprung from his eyes at the mention of the Germanic country.

"W-wait, don't start crying again, dammit!" Romano insisted, panicking slightly. His brother had always been a total crybaby, but for some reason, the younger's crying was hurting Lovi a bit. He was suddenly _hating_ seeing Veneziano crying…

"I-I'm sorry, fratello," Feliciano sniffed, wiping his eye with his sleeve like a child, "B-but that's the problem. Some h-happened while I was with Ludwig…"

"What did that damn Potato Fucker do you do?" Lovino growled possessively, gripping Feliciano's hands tightly, "Tell me, dammit!" The younger whimpered, causing Lovi to sigh.

"I didn't mean to raise my voice, just tell me what he did…" muttered the older brother. Feliciano sniffed again, but seemed to be over the crying, if only for a little while.

"G-germany yelled at me," he whispered. Lovino could detect the sadness and confusion in his voice.

"It was l-like he didn't care anymore…"

This sentence caused a small something to break inside of the older Italian. Never before had he heard his little brother so upset, so defenseless, so weak. And he didn't like it one bit. A possessive part of him wanted to hurt Ludwig, and badly, at that, for causing Feliciano so much emotional trouble. Another part of him, a much softer part, wanted to do something to make his younger brother feel better. It wanted to show him someone _did_ care about him, more than he could imagine. He wanted to make Feli feel happy. Feel content. Feel… loved. He wanted to take Feliciano's chin with his finger and slowly, gently bring their lips toget-

_No. He's your brother. Stop thinking like that. It's wrong._

But it seemed so right…

_Don't, dammit, don't!_

The Italian was so preoccupied by the internal in his head that he didn't notice Feliciano give him a curious, slightly concerned look.

"Fratello? Are you alright?" the younger half-nation asked. Lovino didn't respond. "Lovi, are you okay? What's wrong with your face?" The lighter-haired sibling was about to inquire again what was troubling his older brother when, all of a sudden, he felt a pair of soft lips press gently to his own. Feliciano's eyes widened as a cherry red blush quickly sprouted on his cheeks.

Lovino was not sure what the _hell _caused him to kiss Feliciano. Maybe it was that pitiful, hurt expression. Maybe it was his tear-stained face. Hell, maybe it was that sip of red wine from earlier. (Though he knew it couldn't have been the last option. He had barely had a taste of the fine Italian beverage, dammit!) However, that monstrous, over protective part of him was grinning in satisfaction, happy it had won over.

Slowly, the two Italies parted, Feliciano looking at the closed eyes of his older brother. Lovino could feel his face burning brighter than before, and even brighter than at any point in his relationship with Antonio. His mind was going a mile a minute. He knew that kissing his brother was wrong, terribly wrong, and braced himself for Feliciano's wrath, if that even existed…

"V-ve, what was that, Lovi?" the younger said, blinking wide eyed at a very flustered Lovino. When Romano opened his, he was greeted by a much happier Feliciano. The older blinked, as he wasn't sure how to interpret the scene before him.

"I-it was nothing, bastard," he finally muttered, looking down at his lap, very embarrassed. He was surprised when he heard Feliciano laugh lightly. It was that soft, chiming laugh that made his heart flutter in a way he wished it didn't.

"It wasn't nothing, fratello, you kissed me!" Feliciano said happily in a bubbly voice, one that revealed not an ounce of sadness or a hint of the tears that had flooded him earlier.

"Why are you so carefree about this?" Lovino said with slight anger. He was more confused than anything else, of course. Shouldn't Feliciano be freaking out on him, angry that his older brother had committed one of the ultimate forms of incest by pretty much making out with him? Okay, maybe Lovi was over reacting, but dammit, he had every right to!

"I don't know why you're so stressed out over this," Feli replied. His eyes were calm and collected, two emotions at very rarely crossed him, and Lovi couldn't identify the other feeling that was swimming in the amber orbs he was suddenly and very abruptly engrossed in. Without warning, Feliciano practically tackled his older brother, slamming his lips rather forcefully into Lovino's. The darker haired sibling was shell shocked. He had most certainly not expected Feliciano to do _that. _But, he wasn't complaining. As he felt his brother's tongue playfully sneak into his mouth and prod his own, Lovi closed his eyes and accepted the mysterious, unclear future ahead. After all, what was there to lose?

**Request by ****BeyoundBirthday98 on deviantArt****: Fluffy Itacest- "Romano comforts Italy after Germany yells at him."**

Title: Tissues and Italian Wine

Word Count: 1,345

Author's Comments: Oh my god, that was fun to write. It was the first of my fifteen requests written, and I love it. I think it's my best attempt at Itacest yet. I positively love this wrong pairing. It hurt me a little to have had Romano and Spain break up, because Spamano is my OTP, but, I think it turned out well in the end. Alright, I'll quit yapping now. Virtual cookie for the first reviewer/commenter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or any of its associated characters.


End file.
